imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Port Justin
Port Justin is the largest city in and capital of Jill, with upwards of 4.8 million residents. The city is one of the world's leading economic centers, an important agricultural, business, transportation and trade hub. Nearly all of the Government of Jill's main buildings are located within the city, a majority residing in Government Park. History During the widespread exploration of Jill during the 1820s and 1830s, a large, wide clearing was discovered on the east shore of the Jar River in 1833. After plans for a new nation had been adopted, this site was chosen as the capitol and Port Justin was a small town by 1835. Throughout the early decades, Port Justin grew slowly. The solitary location didn't attract many newcomers, and by 1880, Port Justin had a population of only 56,000. As Jill became an increasingly important nation, Port Justin's position as a major city grew, and in the midst of Floyd War I the city hit a population of 100,000. It was during this time that the city was bombed by the Northern Territory, the first and only terrorist attack ever carried out on Jillian soil. In 1910, gold was discovered 32 miles east of Port Justin, on the Gold Shores River. The Gold Rush of 1911 quickly came, and Port Justin's population spiked. A total of 480,000 people came to Port Justin during that period, and over 50% ended up residing in the city, unable to find the funds to return to their home countries. Port Justin's city limits quickly expanded eastward. A total of 42 gold mines were set up on the Gold Shores. Out of fear of independent towns developing along the river, the city promptly annexed the Gold Shores River in 1912. The rush slowed by 1911, but the river was still wealthy with gold. Miners had totaled in about JD$41 million in gold ($170 million when adjusted for inflation). During the 1920s, Port Justin grew further, boasting over half a million residents. The economy had slowed down to a normal pace, and business was well. The city continued to annex more land eastward. The Port Justin Rainforest Reserve was opened in 1931, covering about 77% of the Southern Jill Rainforest. The other 23% was sheltered with strict zoning laws. In the 1940s, Port Justin became a center of the arts. Museums, including the Jill Art Museum, opened during this decade. By 1955, Port Justin was a metropolis with a population of over 1 million. Port Justin grew by another million people through the 60s, but the focus of the economy was mainly on newer cities. Brownsville, roughly 300 miles north, was a growing center of agriculture and finance, while Shady Oaks, 275 miles west, was a major player in the housing market. Port Justin accumulated 700,000 in the 1970s. In 1974 the economy hit an all-time low. Massive government recovery efforts helped the economy regain strength by the 1980s. In 1981, as part of the national government's push for high-tech industry, the city began the Industry Project in 1982, a new multi-million dollar project to construct the Port Justin Industrial Area. Construction started in June 1982, and the project was finished in 1988. About 87% of the land was sold to industrial companies by 1990. The 1990s was a boom decade for the area. The skyline of Port Justin, which had been fairly small beforehand, grew throughout the 1990s. In 1998, the population hit 4 million. The 2000s brought along a new wave of technology. Today, the city is the fifth largest in the world, nearing 4.2 million. The city is famous for its new, modern architecture and high standards of living. Demographics The census is taken every five years by the Port Justin Metro Area Census Board. Economy The economy of Port Justin is very rich. Economy mostly focuses on: *Arts *Architecture *Real estate When the 1911 gold rush occurred, Port Justin gained more ground in the mining and real estate business. Throughout the 20th century, Port Justin gained ground in the country's and world's economy. The Jill Stock Exchange (JSE) and the Port Justin Stock Exchange (PJE) are both headquartered in Port Justin. Climate Port Justin has a subtropical/cool winter climate. In summer, Port Justin is affected by the Tropical Jet Stream, which blasts tropical moisture out of the Southern Ocean. This feeds the lush rainforests and greenery around the city. Most forests are in the path of the stream. In winter, the Arctic Wind flows from the north. This brings huge blizzards hurling through the city. Temperatures stay below 65°F. Education There are four school districts in Port Justin: the Port Justin Independent School District, Midtown Independent School District, Greenfield Independent School District, and the Gold Shores Independent School District. There are 370 primary schools, 250 middle schools, and 180 high schools. There are also 5 colleges. 280,000 students are currently enrolled. Architecture The architecture of Port Justin is very modern, yet some Victorian houses can be found in older areas of the city. In the 1980s, the modern architecture boomed. 75% of downtown's skyline was built after 1975, making it the most modern skyline in Jill. The CBD area holds over 14 skyscrapers. Many famous buildings include the National Trade Towers, Triangle Plaza, and the Cityscape Building. Culture and the Arts Port Justin is a center of modern theater and arts. There are numerous theaters around the city, most notable the Willow Theater, home of many famous record-breaking plays since the 1950s. The Jill Art Museum is the largest art museum in the city. It also owns over 50 historic areas across the city. The Golden Strip is the center of Jill's film making industry. This 5-mile strip of Highway 626 includes famous resturants, theaters, and the headquarters of Golden Film Productions. References See Also *Jill *Port Justin International Airport *Port Justin Airport *CircleTriangle Productions * Category:Jill